


Friends don't look at each other like that

by Fratboybry



Series: Clexa Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Clexa is my OTP, Constantly being mistaken for a couple AU, Day 2, F/F, but my other otp is here too if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratboybry/pseuds/Fratboybry
Summary: The 'no, really we're just friends, not a couple, oh shit I'm in love with you' AU that nobody wanted, but I wrote anyway





	Friends don't look at each other like that

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wrote this in an hour, so all mistakes are mine, and if you find one, tell me! I love feedback, even/especially constructive criticism, so drop me a comment! Thanks peeps!

**CONSTANTLY BEING MISTAKEN FOR A COUPLE**

_Three weeks before_  
“I swear to God, the next guy who asks me for a threesome, is gonna get fucking decked.”

“Now honey, we can't do that. ‘The best fighter is never angry’. Don't forget that.”

“That's a shitty quote.”

“It's Lao Tzu. The Chinese philosopher.”

“And I'm the bisexual who keeps getting sent dick pics. Your Wow-Za guy sounds like a stoner.”

“Lao Tzu.”

“Stoner.”

Lexa rolled her eyes from behind her champagne glass, tipping the rest of the contents back. Clarke had already drained hers, and she wordlessly took the empty glass from the blonde.

The wedding was in full swing, cacophonies of laughter echoing through the garden, reminding the surrounding desert valley that there was life worth living in the tiny patch of hell.

Glasses dangling lazily from one hand, Lexa slipped one arm behind her best friend, her fingertips barely tapping the small of her back as she guided her back towards their friends. Clarke was already a little bit tipsy, having downed two glasses of champagne during she and Lexa’s ‘smoke break’. In reality, Lexa was overwhelmed with the amount of people around her, and needed a corner to breathe. Clarke had instantly known, and the two snuck behind a vineyard wall to talk, drink, and check their phones for a few minutes. Lexa guided Clarke back towards the moving circle of life, the couples dancing and laughing and living on the wood floor of the wedding reception, because Lexa knew Clarke would get distracted by the painted setting sky and possibly trail off without thinking, without her.

Her eyes found the happy couple, Octavia leaning into Lincoln’s side as the two talked with guests. They each had one hand holding the other, so even though they were both holding different conversations, the two still looking like one living, breathing form. In a way, Lexa supposed that was right.

“Why did they have to marry in the fuckin desert?” Clarke grumbled, pouting at Lexa.

“Because this is where they met, Clarke. Lincoln was working at the national park here as a trail guide, and Octavia was mountain climbing those cliff faces over there with a group of friends, and they met-”

Clarke interrupted by fake gagging. “I know, I know, I know, I know, Lex. O told the story a million times. Even the part where the got busy in the dirt back at their campsite.”

It was Lexa’s turn to wince. “Oh, okay, I didn't know that part. I didn't need to know that part. I didn't want to know that part.”

Clarke leaned into Lexa’s side as they walked. “Oh shush. Why talk about their sexcapades-trust me, I have many more stories in that category, O has no shame-you take me dancing instead?”

“A pretty girl asking me to dance? Who the hell am I to say no?”

They both danced, they way they had at Clarke’s mom’s wedding. But then, the dance had been mostly out of comfort, Clarke on the verge of tears and a very public breakdown, until Lexa tugged her into her arms-”Look at me. Don't look at them. Just me.”-until Clarke could calm down and the two could sneak away. Now, the dance was out of normalcy, both of them slightly tipsy and wrapped up the in the comfort of their best friend.

“Well bless my soul, Alexandria Woods?!” A shrill and loud voice said, causing Lexa and Clarke to break away from each other, one of Lexa’s hands instinctively gripping Clarke’s wrist protectively.

Lexa vaguely registered the old woman, someone she saw and ignored at the Annual Woods Family Reunion. “Yes ma'am, that would be me.”

Clarke watched Lexa’s free hand reach up to straighten her already immaculate tie, one of her nervous tics she'd developed over the years. The woman didn't, however, and chirped her glee.

“Lordy, child! I haven't seen you since you was a baby!” Her sharp, southern accent seemed to carry through the air, and Lexa found herself dying for a distraction through her forced smile.

As she finished laughing at some unknown joke, the woman’s eyes glanced to the girl in the white dress, and the way Lexa held her hand so protectively and naturally.

“I'm sorry Alexandria.” Lexa’s jaw tightened the slightest bit at her birth name, “I didn't mean to interrupt you and your girlfriend.” The woman casually apologized as if she wasn't really sorry, as she took a sip from her champagne glass.

Lexa blushed, immediately dropping Clarke’s hand now that she was aware of it. “We’re not, we’re just friends.” Clarke smiled through the awkwardness. She knew it made Lexa uncomfortable when they were mistaken for a couple, so she tried to do the talking.

“We’re just friends.”

“Friends?” The woman’s eyebrow arched. Her eyes ran over Lexa’s ‘best wo-man’ attire, her downcast eyes and obvious blush, before turning back to Clarke. “Well, you could've fooled me. I'll leave you kids alone.” The stranger’s eyes sparkled with secrets, and she smiled mischievously behind her glass as she strode away.

Both were silent for a moment, the air crackling with all the words neither knew how to say. Finally, Clarke chuckled to herself, grabbing Lexa’s arm as the laughed the awkwardness off, and they both left the dance floor to find Bellamy and Raven so they could all thank the happy couple and finally go back to the hotel.

As she led Lexa, Clarke tried not the think about the way Lexa’s hands always seemed to find her pulse, as if the steady beat gave her comfort in knowing Clarke was always right behind her. She tried not think of the way Lexa kissed her forehead, right along the hairline, before the two walked down the aisle together, the ‘Best Wo-Man’ and Maid of Honor to prelude the lovers, and how the kiss made her blush and the warmth under her skin in knowing it was Lexa who gave it to her. She tried not think of the way Lexa danced with her, how the faded orange streaks in the desert sky framed Lexa’s face like a halo, and how a soft and quiet smile, purely for Clarke, _because of Clarke_ , played on her lips.

As she was being led, Lexa tried not to think of the way Clarke had stepped into her side at the entrance of the stranger, how she let her hand be held, and how her free one instinctively gripped Lexa’s belt, barely pulling downwards as if to ground Lexa. She tried not to think of the way her heart beat faster as she kissed Clarke’s forehead, how Clarke gripped her shirt sleeves and held her there for a second longer than needed. She tried not to think of the way the string lights of the reception reflected in Clarke’s eyes, how the light blue depths seemed to laugh and smile, happily following Lexa wherever she went, trusting her to guide.

Neither tried to think that maybe they were actually in love with their best friend, and that maybe it had been that way for a long time.

***  
_Seven years before_  
The party was thumping, and Lexa hated every second. The music was too loud, too trashy, and made her feel like she was in a strip club. The teens drunkenly grinding against each other in living room didn't help much at all. The only place of quiet was the upstairs bathroom, and even then the music echoed into the tiny area. Nevertheless, Clarke had wanted to come, “to their first ever High School party, Lexa”, and she'd sacrifice an evening of quiet for her best friend. She leaned against the kitchen counter, holding the barely cold cup of Dr. Pepper to her forehead as she tried to breathe through her incoming headache.

“Lex? What're you doing?”

“It's loud.”

Clarke dropped her head. Ever since she they met, Clarke had tried to make Lexa more outgoing. But every party, every festival, and every get-together, it all turned out the same. Lexa was an introvert, and Clarke had accepted that. Clarke knew she didn't like loud noises, crowds of people, and she especially didn't like it when they were surrounded by drunks. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, knowing Lexa only agreed to come to make her happy.

Sighing, she stepped in front of Lexa, taking a grip of her hoodie-covered shoulders, and pulling so Lexa would look at her. “I'm not having a great time either. O and Raven already left, so there's no reason to stay.” Lexa started to open her mouth, no doubt to console the blonde that it was okay, but Clarke beat her to it. “No, it's fine. We’re the only sober people here, and the only sophomores, so we should just go. I know you haven't drank, so you can drive us back to my place. My mom’s still out for the weekend, so how about popcorn and The Office?” Clarke smiled, causing the corner of Lexa’s mouth to turn upwards too.

“Well…”

“Seriously, what's keeping us here?”

“I just didn't, you know, want to let you down.” Lexa admitted, eyes casting downwards to look at her shoes.

“Lex. Come on. Don't be like that. You could never let me down. Let's go home, stud.” Clarke assured her, messing up Lexa’s hair with one hand while they laughed.

“Oh shit! Lesbians!” A drunk upperclassman stumbled into the kitchen, causing Clarke and Lexa to jerk apart. Lexa blushed and tripped over her own feet, thinking someone had finally found out and was about to out her. Clarke’s hands clenched into fists, her smile straightening into a hard line.

“I just wanted to get something to drink, but damn, I'm really feeling thirsty now! Girl on girl, hot!” He continued.

Clarke slid a half drunk six pack in his direction.  
“Enjoy your alcohol poisoning, asshole.” She snarled, grabbing Lexa’s arm, and pulling them out of the kitchen, out of the house, out of the party, and into their car.  
***  
_Three years before_

  
“God, I love sports.”

“You hate sports.”

“Okay, let me rephrase. I love athletes.”

Lexa snorted a laugh, taking a swig of Clarke's Sprite. “I think I'm up.”

“Go kill em.”

Lexa ran off, to the group of hollering girls with painted faces and matching tshirt jerseys. It was spring break for Clarke, and she had chosen to be with Lexa for her last week of school, to watch her and her sorority play intramurals. More specifically, intramural football. And Clarke learned quickly, this shit may have been flag, but these sorority girls went hard.

Lexa was the quarterback, the only junior who could throw consistently and had the time to play. Clarke watch pass after pass, as Lexa flawlessly commanded her team as they crushed the other girls. Until the Hail Mary that literally went to hell.

Lexa stepped back deep into the pocket, eyes scanning over her two covered receivers, the one that wouldn't bring much of a gain, and the one who crossed out her defender and was speeding up the field. Taking a deep breath, Lexa pulled back, and concentrated on throwing the ball as far as she could. As soon as the ball released, she was face first in the terf from a highly illegal sack, the wind knocked out of her and her head pounding.

Instantly, Clarke was on her feet, scaling the bleachers and jumping the rail onto the terf. Sliding to Lexa’s side, Clarke carefully pulled her head into her lap, using her sweatshirt to dab at the blood on Lexa’s forehead. “No concussion.” Clarke decided, laying down Lexa’s head gently and getting to her feet amidst the surrounding players from both teams alike.

“Damn good thing Lexa has a girlfriend like you to take care of her, huh?” One of the girls wearing Lexa’s team colors said, causing Clarke to stutter and blush.

“Oh, we’re not, no, we're just friends. Just friends. She has a girlfriend. That's not me.” She tried to cover, as she helped Lexa to her feet. Thankfully, she was saved from another other assumptions as the ref walked over.

“The other team has been disqualified. Automatic win for your team.” He paused as he nodded at Lexa “I’d guess you better get her back home.” He said to Clarke, before turning and walking away to help close the field and to announce the day’s winners.

Clarke could feel the eyes of all of Lexa’s teammates on her as she helped her best friend into her car to go home. Even as she pulled out of the University’s parking lot, an uneasy weight settled in her stomach, one that had been there since she mentioned Lexa’s girlfriend.  
***  
_Present Day_

“What the hell, Lex!” Clarke was furious. She and Lexa had fought before, but never this violently and this long.

“Just drop it already!” Lexa countered, her voice hard and firm, angry and even, a tone Clarke had only heard a few times before.

“Like Hell! Why are you shutting me out?! What did I do!?”

“Clarke…”

“No! That's not fair! We've been friends since Kindergarten, and suddenly you shove me away? What the hell?!”

“Clarke.”

“Lexa!”

“You don't understand…”

“Then make me! I was there for you our entire lives! When you found out you were gay, who reminded you that you were still human and still deserved to be happy?! When you got drunk for the first time, who drove you home so all the frat boys wouldn't get to you?! When Costia cheated and left you, who gave you a shoulder to cry on?! If you don't remember, Lexa, it was me! I've always been here for you! Don't you dare throw away everything we are, and don't you fucking dare not explain why!” Clarke’s chest was heaving as she finished her rant, her eyes starting to water over at the thought of losing Lexa.

“Because I love you!”

“Lexa, you know I love-”

“Not like that! I want you! I want you so damn much I can't stand it! Ever since that goddamn wedding I've known! I've loved you for a long time, and I can't risk losing you! I-”

Lexa’s words were cut off by a pair of lips, angry, violent, and rough. Lexa grasped at Clarke’s hips, hard enough there would be finger-shaped bruises come morning.

“You idiot. You goddamn idiot.” Clarke cried into Lexa, kissing her hard again as they stumbled to Lexa’s sofa, discarding jackets and rushing kisses the entire time.  
***  
_2 years later_  
The honeymoon was heaven. Lexa had managed to snag a week in paradise, with their own stretch of private beach. The resort was beautiful and welcoming, and Clarke couldn't be more in love.

After some gentle prodding from her wife, Lexa had agreed to join a tall, short haired ginger in a game of doubles beach volleyball against two other men. After a few minutes of slight awkwardness, the two women in board shorts were laughing and playing, leaving their two other halves to watch from the lounge chairs.

“This is great. So much better than Canadian winter.” The short, perky brunette said offhandedly to Clarke.  
“How are you-great save Lexa!-enjoying it here? Yes! Way to hit it Nic! Are you and your sister having fun?”

“Actually, she's my wife, and we couldn't be happier.” 

**Author's Note:**

> STALK ME  
> Instagram: the.closet.case  
> Tumblr:theclosetcase


End file.
